Dimensions Apart
by bionicle-girl
Summary: Six children are sent to Mata Nui, and team up with a Toa partner. Will they defeat the darkness?
1. Mahasin

**This Story is dedicated to my foster brother and foster sister, Daniel and Mahasin, in Africa.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 1**

**Mahasin**

"Aw, hell…" Mahasin cursed. "I'm gonna be late!"

Mahasin was a 15 year-old girl from Africa. She was one of the few children who could afford to go to school, but she always seemed to be late. She was dark brown skin, had long, black hair, which she often held in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress which reached down all the way to her ankles, because her culture demanded that she wear it. Suddenly, a light appeared in front of her, blinding her. She opened her eyes, and saw a small portal in front of her. Before she could react, a wind sucked her into the portal, and she blacked out.

123456789

Mahasin opened her eyes. She was in a desert, and from what she could see, there was nothing for miles around.

"Damn it all…" she muttered.

She knew that she wouldn't last long without water, so her best option would be to find somewhere that would have people. Her dress wasn't helping either, seeing as it was made from material that was extremely hot.

_If there are any people…_ she thought to herself.

123456789

Pohatu Nuva ran through the deserts of Po-Wahi. Since the defeat of Makuta by Takanuva, things had been quiet on the island, so he was usually found playing kolhii with the Po-matoran, or running through the desert like he was now. Suddenly, he spotted someone… or something… walking through the desert.

"What on Mata Nui is that!" he asked, skidding to a stop.

Not noticing him, the being continued walking.

"Hey!" Pohatu called.

The being looked at him, and a look of terror came across its face. It picked up a rock lying nearby.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll whip this at you!" said a female voice as the stone Toa stepped closer. "I'm warning you!"

_And I should be scared of this because? _Pohatu thought, but didn't say. Instead he said, "Look I don't want to hurt you. Just, calm down."

"You can talk! Holy crap!" she squealed.

"Look, just cool it… I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked. "Because I'm not gonna let you any friggin closer to me, until I know I can trust you."

"Do you always swear so much?" Pohatu asked, his patience wearing thin.

The being took in a breath. She seemed to be trying to make a decision.

Finally, she said, "Fine, I'll listen to you. It's not like I have much choice."

"Alright then, my name is Pohatu." the Stone Toa said.

"My name is Mahasin."

**To be continued…**


	2. Sadako

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 2**

**Sadako**

"Alright Sadako, your on egg duty." Shinju said.

"I know." Sadako replied. "You don't have to remind me every five minutes."

Shinju rolled her eyes, and left her sister in the rookery. Sadako was a brown colored gargoyle, with bat-like wings, short brown hair, which was up with a pin, and blue eyes. She was 15 years old, and wore a loincloth top and bottom, made from deer fur. She was often assigned to look after the eggs, which she didn't mind, since she enjoyed seeing new hatchlings come out of their eggs. Her clan lived in a large cave on a mountain, on a planet called Tama.

She was cradling an egg, a female egg, judging from the markings on it, when a portal suddenly appeared in front of her. A violent wind sucked her inside, and she struggled to keep herself from blacking out. Finally, she saw a light at the end of the portal, and she was thrown into the air. Reacting quickly, she spread her wings, and glided down on the air currents.

_Where on Tama, am I? _She wondered.

Down below, she saw the canopy of a lush jungle. Only when she reached the ground, did she realize that she still had the egg she had been holding back in the rookery.

"Terrific…" she muttered. "Now what do I do?"

Suddenly, she saw a green form in a tree. It hadn't noticed her yet, so she ducked behind some bushes. The figure was tall and green, had twin katana blades, and wore a green mask over his face.

_Wow… this is interesting…_ She thought.

She took a step back and accidentally stepped on a twig.

_Crap! _She thought as the figure looked where she was hiding.

"Hello is somebody there?" the green figure asked, swinging over to a tree that overlooked the bush she was hiding behind.

He jumped down from the tree he was in, and walked over to the bush. Putting his hands between the branches of the bush, he pulled the branches apart, and peeked, his head into the bush. As soon as he spotted Sadako, his eyes widened with surprise.

"Um… hi there." Sadako said, trying to sound friendly, meanwhile thinking, _I'm so dead!_

"What sort of Rahi-beast are you?" the being asked.

"Rahi? I have no clue what a Rahi is, but I'm a gargoyle, and my name is Sadako." Sadako replied. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lewa, Toa-Hero of Air." he replied, then glanced at the egg Sadako cradled in her arms. "Why are you carrying-holding that egg?"

"Because, when I was sent here, it got sent here to." she said, than added, "And it happens to be a child of my clan."

"Well Sadako, would you like to see my village-home, Le-Koro?" Lewa asked.

"Sure, that sounds cool." Sadako replied, spreading her wings. "Which way is it?"

"Just follow me! I'll be your way-finder!" he replied, taking out his air-katanas, and turning them into glider wings.

Sadako nodded, and began climbing a tree with her talons. When she reached the top, she spread her wings, and took off after the Air Toa.

**To be continued….**


	3. Toru

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 3**

**Toru**

"Catch him!"

"Don't let him get away this time!"

Toru, the half fox-demon, ran top speed through the village. He was 13 years old, with silver hair held up in a headband, blue eyes, a fluffy silver tail, and two red stripes on each cheek. He wore a green shirt with a hole in its chest, and a pair of jeans, with holes in both knees. He also had sharp fangs and claws, a long scar on his arm, and could run at inhuman speeds. He was an orphan, and lived on the planet Yukai. At the moment, he had stolen a loaf of bread, and was trying to loose the angry mob that was behind him. To them, he was nothing but a worthless half-breed, but he didn't care. He lived by his own rules.

"Damn, they're probably not gonna let up…" he muttered to himself.

He ran down an alley, and over the wall that surrounded the village. He could still hear the villagers yelling and cursing at him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting home, and eating the only meal he'd have all day. Suddenly, a portal popped up in front of him, and a violent wind sucked him in. He felt himself fading in and out of consciousness, and he struggled to keep the darkness away. Finally, he felt himself land on solid ground.

"Well that sucked…" he said to himself.

He took a look at his surroundings. He was in a dark tunnel that seemed to go on for eternity.

_Guess I'd better start walking…_ He thought.

He hadn't been walking for more then ten minutes, when he felt an earth tremor. Rocks began falling all around him, and he covered his head with his arms in an effort to keep any of the larger pieces from hitting his head.

"I'm gonna die! Someone help!" Toru screamed at the top of his lings. "I don't wanna die!"

Suddenly, a black form appeared from nowhere, and grabbed Toru, pulling him to the side of the tunnel, and shielding him from the falling debris. Toru shut his eyes tight, not opening them until he felt the tremors stop. He opened his eyes, and looked up at his rescuer. The figure was tall, black, had a ridged mask on his face, and held a quake-breaker in each hand. Toru stared at the figure for a long time before saying anything.

When he did find his voice, all he could manage was a little, "Hi…"

The figure chuckled, than said in a deep voice, "Hello to you to. And what's your name?"

Toru snapped out of his trance, jumped to his feet, and said quickly, "My names Toru."

"Well, mines Onua, Toa of Earth." the figure stated. "Just what are you Toru?"

"Well…" he said hesitating for a moment. "I'm a half-demon."

He shut his eyes, waiting for cruel laughter, or for Onua to strike him. Seeing this, the Earth Toa just stood there instead. After a couple of minutes, Toru opened his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna hit me, or something?" the half-demon asked.

"And why exactly would I want to do that?" Onua questioned.

Toru started to reply, than stopped. He had never really thought about why people treated him the way they did. It had been that way since his parents died, so he just dealt with it. He turned away from the Toa, feeling ashamed of what had he said, and of what he was.

"Well, do you want to come back to my village with me?" Onua asked, trying to make Toru feel better.

The boy's eyes lightened up, and he replied quickly, "You bet I would… I mean, that would be cool."

"Alright then, follow me!" Onua said, starting to walk off.

Toru ran up beside the Earth Toa, thinking, _Maybe I belong somewhere after all._

**To be continued…**


	4. Daniel

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 4**

**Daniel**

"Alright, let's try again. Focus your energy…"

Daniel was a 13 year old elf, with black skin, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, and short black hair. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, brown pant, and elfish shoes. His parents had died in an accident, so Daniel lived with his grandfather in a little hut made of wood. He lived on the planet Suto, in the "Lost Forest". At that moment, he was practicing his elf-magic, with his grandfather. He was still learning how to use it, and kept blowing things up. He was, at that moment, trying to master a spell that allowed him to cause objects to levitate. He was practicing on a boulder.

_Come on, you just gotta get it right. _He thought to himself. _Everyone else knows how to use their magic…_

"That's it Daniel! You're doing it!" his grandfather cheered. "Just a little higher! You can do it!"

Then, just as he had gotten it to float a couple of meters in the air, the rock exploded, sending chunks of stone everywhere.

"Ha, you suck Daniel!" the local gang of bullies yelled. "You'll never get your spells right! You're just a freak!"

"Don't listen to them Daniel…" his grandfather whispered. Now let's try again."

"If it's all the same with you grandpa, I think I'm done for the day…" Daniel said.

"Alright, but if you want to try again, just tell me." his grandfather replied.

Daniel nodded, and walked toward the hut he and his grandfather lived in. He went into his room, and flopped down onto the bed. After a couple of minutes, he started crying quietly.

_Why can't I do it? _He wondered. _Why am I so different? I've got no friends, and I can't control my powers… I really am a freak…_

Suddenly, a portal popped up in his room, and a violent wind sucked him in, and he blacked out.

123456789

Daniel felt hot. Really hot. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was almost right next to a volcano!

_Holy crap, how'd I get here!_ He wondered in shock. _Last thing I remember was crying on my bed, then… then that portal sucked me up! I guess this is where it sent me…_

Suddenly, he saw two figures surfing on a lava stream in front of him. Ducking behind a rock, he watched with awe. One of the figures was red, with a board of some type, which split apart to become two deadly looking swords. The other was gold, with some type of staff. Both didn't look like any being Daniel had ever seen. Suddenly, the red one looked in his direction. Daniel quickly ducked back behind the rock.

_Please don't let them have seen me!_ He begged. _Please don't let them get me!_

Suddenly, the red figure was in front of him, and there was a sword in his face. He resisted the urge to faint right there, and looked up into the face of his captor.

"Uh… hi." was all he could squeak out.

"What did you find Tahu?" the gold being asked.

"This… thing was spying on us. I think it's a spy of some type Takanuva." the one called Tahu replied.

Daniel felt his temper rising. He was usually quiet, but he hated to be called "it" or "thing". It made him feel like an object.

"For your information, my name is Daniel, and I'm an elf, not a thing!" he said in an angry voice.

He regretted it as he saw Tahu scowl, and as a flame appeared on the end of the sword at his head.

"Calm down Tahu." the one called Takanuva said. "Why don't we take him to the Turaga and see if he knows anything about… Daniel."

Tahu snorted and said, "Fine, but watch your back… I don't trust him."

Takanuva nodded, and helped Daniel to his feet. Then they started what looked like a long walk toward the volcano.

**To be continued…**


	5. Rito

**_As I've said before, I don't own any of the Toa, Turaga or Matoran. I do own Mahasin, and the other partners. Thanks for the reviews!_**

123456789

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 5**

**Rito**

_What a beautiful day… _Rito thought.

Rito was a 14 year old mermaid, with red, shoulder-length, hair with an ocean flower in it, blue eyes, and a green colored tail. Like most mermaids, she could breathe underwater, but was also she one of the few mermaids with the ability to transform her fin into legs and walk on the few land masses of her planet, Mer. She wore a purple skirt around her fin, for when she decided to walk on the beaches. At the moment, she was lying on a beach of an island that she had found. It was her secret place. No one knew about it, other then herself. Suddenly, a portal popped up in front of her, and a violent wind sucked her in. She saw a light at the end of the portal, and suddenly felt herself hit the water.

"What the hell was that!" she yelped as she surfaced from beneath the waves.

She was near the shore of an island of some type. She could see, what looked like, huts made of seaweed, floating on giant lily-pads. Diving beneath the waves, she started swimming toward the "village". While under water, she studied her surroundings. There were many types of fish that she had never seen before, as well as plants. Then, she saw a blue figure dart through the water. Rito ducked behind a group of some type of plant that looked like seaweed. She peeked through the 'bush', and saw a tall, blue, slender figure, with a mask over its face. Judging by its body, Rito guessed that the figure was female.

_Wow… this has got to be the weirdest day, of my life. _She thought as she watched the blue figure swim gracefully through the water.

Suddenly, she heard a low growl behind her. She turned slowly, only to see some amphibious creature, with long, slender, yet powerful arms, looking at her hungrily.

"Um nice thingy…" Rito said, trying not to freak out.

Rule number one about wild animals: don't run away from them. They see it as a sign of weakness. But sadly, it seemed that the animal kingdom didn't work the same way it did back on Mer, because the creature roared, and attempted to hit her with its powerful arms. Reacting on pure reflex, Rito dodged the creature, and darted out of her hiding place. It seemed that whatever was chasing her though was pretty for to. She turned around to see how far ahead she was, than promptly slammed into an underwater wall, which did not improve the situation. Even though she was stunned for a moment, she knew that she would never outrun the beast anyway. She closed her eyes, and waited for pain from one of the creature's powerful arms. After a few seconds, she realized it should have hit her by now. She opened her eyes and saw the blue figure she had seen earlier was now wrestling with the creature. Fighting her instincts to run, Rito swam over, threw her arms around the beast, and attempted to help subdue the creature. Finally, obviously having enough of the beatings it was taking the beast broke free, and swam off. Rito turned to her rescuer, not really knowing what to say.

Finally, Rito managed to say a little, "Uh… hey… how's it going?"

"Good…I suppose…" the being replied. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh pardon my manners." Rito said, that she had not told her rescuer her name. Doing a formal little underwater bow, she replied, "My name is Rito, the mermaid."

Bowing back, the figure said, "I am Gali, Toa Nuva of Water."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Gali." Rito replied.

"The pleasure is mine." the Water Toa said.

"Um… do you know where I am?" Rito asked. "I kind of just… popped up here."

Gali smiled, and replied, "This is the island of Mata Nui, and you're close to my village, Ga-Koro. Would you like to see it? Perhaps Turaga Nokama can help you figure out how you got here."

"That'd be great! Lead the way!"

Then they began swimming toward the watery village.

**To be continued…**


	6. Shadow

**_I don not own the Toa, the Turaga, or the Matoran. The character Shadow, belongs to shadow dragon04. Shadow did allow me to use her character in the story. The other characters, (Sadako, Mahasin, etc) belong to me. If my story has the same plot type thingy as mine, I apologize. Anywho, on with the story!_**

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 6**

**Shadow**

"What are you looking at?" Shadow asked her voice as cold as new ice.

The villager shook his head, and ran off in the opposite direction. Shadow was a 16 year old half-dragon, with brown hair, yellow cat-eyes, dragon-like ears with a small, silver hoop earring in her left ear, a tattoo of a howling wolf on her right shoulder, a dragon-tail with a sharp spike on the end, which she often wrapped around her waist, and silver dragon wings on her back. When in her dragon form, her hair turned into a white mane. She wore silver gauntlets on her arms, and a yellow shirt, with black pants, which were torn from numerous fights. Her only possessions were her swords, her board, which she used to surf on when necessary and her white flute she had made from wood. She lived on the planet Dragar, and often wandered to and from the seven villages on the planet, delivering messages, packages, and anything else. It was good business, since the villages were all at war. She could talk to animals, breath fire, control wind, ice, and light. She also had a natural resistance to heat and cold. Her parents had died when she was young, and, being a half-blood, she was considered an outcast. Because of this, she was cold and it took a great deal of work to gain her trust. She was supposed to be delivering a message to the third village, and, as usual, the humans were staring at her as if she had two heads.

_Don't they have anything better to do like say, burn each other in this senseless war?_ She wondered, growing irritated. _I'd fry them, but that would just make me loose my meal ticket…_

A small child ran up to Shadow, and looked at her. There was a big grin on his face, which only irritated Shadow even more. She continued walking, but the child began trailing behind her.

Finally, growing tired of this game, Shadow snarled, "Beat it kid, I have no time for your little games."

"Tommy, get away from that thing!" a women's voice shrieked. A women in her twenties ran over and picked up the boy, and yelled, "Keep away from my son, you beast!"

Shadow merely gave the woman an icy glare, snarled deep in her throat, and continued on her way out of the village. Once in the forest, she settled under a tree and took out her flute. She began playing a melody her mother had taught her. The song itself had been old, when her father, a great dragon, had been young. Some animals flocked toward her, lured by the sweet melody she had been playing. The only place where she could truly be happy was with the forest animals. They didn't judge her by how she looked, or by how she was born. A young bird landed on her shoulder, and she stopped playing.

"Hello little one." Shadow chirped in bird language.

"That was a beautiful song." the young bird chirped back.

"I'm glad you thought so." Shadow replied.

Suddenly, the animals ran, hopped, and flew off. Something was wrong. Then, a black portal popped up in front of her, and Shadow felt herself sucked inside by a violent wind. A moment later, she was thrown into the air. Using her wings quickly, she flew down onto the ground. She took a good look at her surroundings. She was on top of, what looked like, a snowy mountain.

_Great, now where am I?_ She thought her thoughts as icy as her voice.

Suddenly, she heard a growl behind her. She turned to see a gigantic tiger-looking creature, starring down at her hungrily. It opened its mouth, and let out a thundering roar. Shadow didn't even look away.

She simply waved her clawed hand in front of her face, and said coldly, "Two words buddy: breath-mints."

The beast merely tilted its head to the side for a moment, than began to snarl. It leaned forward, getting ready to pounce on the half-dragon.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" Shadow growled, in the cat's language.

"Food… food!" was all Shadow could get from the creature.

_Alright, it wants to eat me… and seeing as how stupid it is, I probably won't be able to convince it not to eat me._ She thought, irritated. _Oh well, guess that leaves plan B._

She was about to transform into her dragon form, when she saw a slivery-white figure come up from behind the cat. The cat turned toward the figure, and snarled. The being simply lifted his blade and touched the cat. To Shadow's surprise, the cat was frozen solid in a block of ice as soon as the blade touched its skin. If Shadow was surprised, she didn't show it.

Instead, she merely said with her usual cold voice, "Not bad…"

"Who are you?" the figure demanded in the same cold tone.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Shadow asked, not trusting the figure.

After hesitating for a moment, the figure replied, "Kopaka, Toa of ice."

Nodding, Shadow replied, her eyes as cold as her voice, "Shadow the half-dragon."

Kopaka turned to leave, than stopped. He turned to face Shadow again, their eyes locked on one another.

Finally, Kopaka said, "There is a blizzard coming. If you want a place to wait out the storm, come with me. If not…I hope you can survive until the thaw arrives."

Shadow nodded, and began to follow Kopaka up the mountain.

**To be continued…**


	7. Big News

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 7**

**Big News**

_**Somewhere outside Le-Koro**_

"So let me get this straight, I was chosen by the "Great Spirit", Mata-Nui, in order to help you and your brothers defeat some type of evil?" Sadako asked, trying to take all that she had heard in.

"That's true-right." Turaga Matau replied as he Lewa and Sadako made their way to Kini-Nui.

"And how many other kids are here?" she asked.

"At the time-moment, five, but there is supposed to be a seventh partner-helper." Matau informed.

_Whoa, I wonder who the other kids are._ She wondered. _And what are they like?_

For some reason, she had brought the egg that had ended up with her along. She had contemplated leaving it in the hut the Le-Matoran had given her, but she had this nagging feeling that she should bring it along.

Lewa also had thought racing through his head. Were the other five children gargoyles like Sadako? Or were they all different species? Did any of them even know each other? And what was the new evil they had to defeat? He was hadn't been this excited since Takanuva defeated Makuta.

"We're almost to the meeting point-spot." Lewa said excitedly.

Matau nodded. Now they would see the other chosen ones…

123456789

_**Kini-Nui**_

All of the Toa, Turaga, and children were gathered at the great temple, Kini-Nui. The children all glanced at one another, trying to determine what species their new comrades were.

Finally, Turaga Vakama cleared his throat and announced, "Now, you all know that you must ally yourself with your Toa, or child partner." He glanced at the children. "You all must be confused, I would assume. You've been taken from your worlds so suddenly, than must start to defend an entirely new place immediately. Feel free to ask any questions now, if you wish."

Daniel raised his hand first. The Turaga of Fire nodded toward the young elf, who cleared his throat.

"I know I'm Tahu's partner, but who is Takanuva paired with?" Daniel asked, glancing at the Toa of Light.

Vakama chuckled, and replied, "Takanuva's partner is among us, though it is not easy to tell." He glanced at Sadako, who was still holding her egg. The Turaga pointed and said, "That egg you carry, Sadako, if to be Takanuva's partner."

"What!" Shadako said, a shocked expression coming over her face. "My clan's egg is to be the seventh child!"

"That is correct." Vakama replied.

Both Sadako, and Takanuva glanced at each other, their faces each showing the same look of shock.

**To be continued…**


	8. Sadako's loss, and Sadako's gain

**I don't own the Toa, the Turaga, or the Matoran. The character Shadow belongs to shadow dragon04. The other characters belong to me. Thank you.**

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 8**

**Sadako's loss and Sadako's gain**

_I do believe things just got a little more interesting…_ Shadow thought as she stood beside Kopaka, watching Sadako's look of shock.

Sadako regained her composure after a moment. She walked over to the Toa of Light, and handed him the egg.

"Take good care of her…" she whispered, so low that only Takanuva could hear her.

Afterhe nodded, the gargoyle took her place beside Lewa. She looked happy, yet sad at the same time. She looked like she was a mother, giving up her child. Lewa saw this, and, not knowing what else to do, placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, giving him a grateful smile.

_Now that I look at him, he is kinda cute…_ she thought, then shook her head. _Ah, what am I thinking! He's green, biomechanical, and…and… really, really cute…_

"I've got a question…" Toru said. "What exactly do we have to do to find this evil?"

"You must go to the Kumu Islets, for that is where the evil hides." Turaga Nokama replied.

_Great, more stuff that I don't understand…_ Shadow thought coldly.

"The Kumu Islets? What are those?" Mahasin asked.

"They are a group of small islands on the southern tip of Mata-Nui." Turaga Onewa explained. "We attempted to colonize them, but there were too many dangerous Rahi there."

"So we have to go there?" Rito asked, sounding extremely nervous.

Matau shook his head, and replied, "You cannot leave yet. The seventh chosen has not been hatched-born yet. Until Takanuva's partner is hatched-born from her egg, you cannot leave to start your journey. We were planning some party-fun in Le-Koro in your honor anyway."

Toru's eyes lit up. He'd never been to a party before. This island was definitely better then his planet. Not only did the people here treat him nicely, but he was supposed to be a hero to.

_I'm going to prove that I can be of help to Onua though. _He thought. _He already saved me when I first got onto this island. I'm going to make sure that I repay him, one way or another._

"What are we waiting for then?" Lewa asked. "Let's get back to Le-Koro, and have some party-fun!"

Everybody except Kopaka and Shadow looked excited. They just rolled their eyes. Shadow glanced up at Kopaka.

_Hmmm… well, he's definitely earned my respect…_ she thought.

After a few minutes the group started heading toward Mata-Nui's lush jungle.

**To be continued…**


	9. When the Sun Goes Down

**I do not own the Toa, Turarga, or Matoran. Shadow belongs to shadow dragon04. I do not own the song "When the Sun goes down". I own the other characters. Thank you.**

**Dimension Apart: Chapter 9**

**When the Sun Goes Down**

Shadow munched on some type of fruit being served at the party. She, as usual, stood beside Kopaka. Neither looked very interested in joining the party. On the other hand, the other chosen and their Toa were partying, were and having a great time. It was getting dark, and the sun looked like it was going beneath the waves. Toru was having the most fun. He'd never been to a party in his life. He danced with the Le-matoran, ate a bit of fruit, and just generally had a good time. Sadako finally summed up enough courage to ask Lewa to dance with her, though he thought is was just for the fun of it. Daniel was joking around with Takanuva. Even though he was Tahu's partner, he got along better with the Toa of Light. Rito and Gali were dancing around, not really pairing up with anyone. Since they would soon be going to some unpopulated islands, Mahasin was building a guitar. Her older brother had taught her to play, and she learned a few American and Canadian songs from listening to the rich family's radio while she walked to school. She liked country music best, especially Kenny Chesny. Right now what was going on reminded her of one song titled "When the Sun Goes Down". Very quietly, she began humming the lyrics to herself.

_Suntanned toes,_

_Tickling the sand,_

_Cold drink chilling in my right hand,_

_Watching you sleep in the evening light,_

_Resting up for a long, long night,_

_Cuz when the sun goes down,_

_We'll be grooving when the sun goes down,_

_Feeling all right,_

_When the sun sinks down,_

_Over the water,_

_Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down_

Shadow looked up at Kopaka. She had never met anyone quieter then herself in her entire life.

_It seems I've met my match…_ she thought to herself. _I wonder if he'd even talk if I asked him something…probably not…_

"Wow, Le-Matoran sure know how to party, eh Gali?" Rito called over the music.

Gali laughed, then replying, "They are known for being the most playful Matoran on the island."

_All day long,_

_Just taking it easy,_

_Laying in a hammock where it's nice and breezy,_

_Sleeping off the night before,_

_Cuz when the sun goes down, we'll be back for more,_

_When the sun goes down,_

_We'll be grooving when the sun goes down,_

_Feeling alright,_

_When the sun sinks down,_

_Over the water,_

_Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down_

"Ha ha!" Sadako laughed as Lewa twirled her. "This is great Lewa! Is it always like this around here?"

"Usually-mostly. The party-fun usually start-begins when it gets dark." Lewa replied.

"I think I'm going to like living-staying here, Lewa." Sadako said, realizing she had just spoken in tree-speak. "Did I just do, what I think I just did?"

"I think-believe you just did." Lewa said with a laugh.

_This old guitar and my dark sunglasses,_

_This sweet concoction as smooth as molasses,_

_Nothing to do,_

_But sleep all day,_

_Until the big moon rises,_

_And its time to play_

_When the sun goes down,_

_We'll be grooving when the sun goes down,_

_Feeling all right,_

_When the sun sinks down,_

_Over the water,_

_Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down_

**To be continued...**


	10. Getting to know you better

**I do not own the Toa, Turaga, or Matoran. The character Shadow belongs to shadow dragon04. The other characters are mine! All mine! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 10**

**Getting to Know You Better**

"Hurry up Daniel, you're so slow!" Tahu yelled to the young elf behind him.

_Maybe I should start practicing my magic and 'accidentally' drop a boulder on him… _Daniel thought, annoyed with the bossy Toa of Fire.

Takanuva shook his head. Even though the two were partners, it was clear that Tahu and Daniel did not get along.

_I hope I get along better with my partner… _he thought, glancing at the gargoyle egg that he carried around constantly.

Sadako had informed him that gargoyle eggs needed constant care. They needed to be kept warm constantly, especially the female eggs. It was because of this that the Toa of Light had decided to keep the egg with him at all times. When he could not carry the egg, like when lava surfing for example, he kept the egg in a pack on his back.

"Hey, exactly where are we going?" Daniel asked.

"Lava-surfing." Tahu said simply.

"No fair, I can't lava-surf! I can't handle extreme temperatures like you can!" Daniel snarled.

"Well, I guess that's too bad for you then!" Tahu taunted.

_Alright, I'm definitely gonna drop the boulder on him… _Daniel thought, his hands beginning to glow with green light.

_He's asking for it… _the Toa of Light thought. _He'd better quit bugging the kid, before he gets pummeled by something… like a really big boulder._

"Whatever… I'm going to practice on shore then…" Daniel said.

In truth, Daniel wanted to get along with Tahu. He really did, but the Toa of Fire treated him like a little kid. He would never tell anyone, but Tahu really made him feel bad. He didn't know what was worse, being back home with the bullies, or having Tahu think he wasn't any good at anything.

"Practice? Practice what?" Tahu asked, sounding curious.

"My elf magic. I haven't mastered it yet, so I need to practice." Daniel explained. "Not like you care…"

"What do you mean, not like I care?" Tahu asked, sounding angry.

That's when Daniel finally lost it. He'd been trying to make friends with Tahu for the last two or three days, only to have the Toa ignore him.

Trying in vain to fight back tears, the elf exploded, "YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS, NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO A WORD I SAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE GUYS BACK HOME!"

Finally Daniel bolted from the two Toa, hopping over rocks and small cracks of lava. Takanuva watched the direction that Daniel had taken off in, while Tahu just stood there, looking stunned.

_Did I really ignore him that much? _He wondered.

"You'd better go after him." the Light Toa said. "You have been ignoring him for the last few days."

Tahu nodded, still shocked at the elf's explosion. He never knew the kid could yell so loud, let alone run so quickly.

_Though I guess I wouldn't know, seeing as I've been ignoring him all this time. There were so many signs… _Tahu thought, mentally slapping himself.

**Flashback 1**

"Hey Tahu, want to play kohlii with me?" Daniel asked, already holding a kohlii staff.

"I've got better things to do." Tahu replied, sounding a little meaner then he meant to.

"See you around then, I guess…" Daniel said, sounding disappointed, his staff dragging on the ground behind him as he left.

**Flashback 2**

"Tahu, could you help me practice?" Daniel asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm busy kid." Tahu stated. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Yeah, but…" Daniel began.

"If you can do it yourself, then do it yourself! I've got work to do!" Tahu said, sounding irritated.

"Alright…" Daniel replied, sounding hurt.

**End of Flashback**

_I should have paid more attention to him…_ Tahu thought, scanning the terrain for the elf.

Suddenly, he heard a sobbing noise coming from behind a boulder. He walked to other side of the large stone, and found Daniel. The boy was sitting on the ground, hugging his legs. His face was buried in his legs.

As if sensing the Toa was there, the elf said, "Go away Tahu. I don't need you to tell me that boys aren't supposed to cry…"

Tahu narrowed his eyes and replied, "I wasn't going to tell you that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to ignore you…" Tahu said, sounding uncomfortable. He wasn't used to apologizing.

"Sure you didn't…" Daniel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, as he wiped his tears away.

"Mata-Nui, would you listen! I didn't mean to make you feel bad!" Tahu said, sounding frustrated. "Can't we call a truce or something?"

"Fine, but if you ever ditch me again, I'm outta here."

"Fine."

**To be continued…**


	11. Snowboarding

_**I do not own the Turaga, the Toa, or the Matoran. Shadow belongs to shadow dragon04. The other characters are mine.**_

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 11**

**Snowboarding**

_Snow, snow, and more snow…isn't there anything here other then snow? _Shadow wondered as she walked through the icy village of Ko-Koro. _May as well go snowboarding…got nothing better to do…_

Shadow walked into her hut, and grabbed her beloved snowboard. Then, using her dragon-like wings, she started flying to the top of Mount. Ihu. In a few minutes, she was at the top of the mountain.

_Hmm… pretty nice view from up here… _she thought as she gazed at the island from the peak of the mountain.

"What are you doing here?" Kopaka's icy voice asked.

Shadow turned to see the ice Toa's cold gaze looking down on her. Even though most people would be intimidated by his stare, Shadow was unfazed by it. She'd been stared at her whole life, so one person's gaze would never be able to intimidate her. Though, she would get this uncomfortable feeling when she was around him. She usually ignored the feeling though.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, her voice holding the same icy quality.

"None of your business." he said simply.

"Then I don't have to tell either."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of two low growls. Behind Kopaka, were two large Muakas. Shadow chose this time to turn into her dragon form. If Kopaka was shocked by Shadow's odd transformation, he didn't show it. He merely watched as her nose and mouth turned into a dragon's snout, her hair change into a silver mane, and her feet and hands turn into clawed paws. She unwrapped, her tail from around her waist, and revealed the dagger like point at the end. The Muakas backed away slightly, obviously disturbed by Shadow's transformation. One of the cats decided to try its luck at fighting Shadow, and leapt at her. Shadow took a deep breath, and blew white-hot flames at the cat. Feeling the burning pain on its skin, the muaka ran as quickly as it could away from the inferno. The other, seeing its ally's failure, took off in the other direction.

"Not bad…" Kopaka said his voice still icy.

Shadow morphed back into her half-form, wrapping her tail back around her waist. Then she picked up her snowboard, and headed toward the spot that looked best for boarding.

"Hmm…" Kopaka said suddenly. "It seems we both came up here for the same reason…"

Shadow looked over her shoulder, and saw Kopaka attaching his blades to his feet, creating some type of skates. For the first time in awhile, Shadow smiled.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

**To be continued…**


	12. Feelings showing

**I do not own the Toa, Turaga, or the Matoran. The character Shadow, belongs to shadow dragon04. The other characters are mine.**

**ATTENTION READERS: I'M GOING ON VACATION 2 OR 3 WEEKS, AND WILL NOT HAVE ACSESS TO A COMPUTER. THEREFORE, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A FEW WEEKS. I'LL CONTINUE WHEN I RETURN.**

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 12**

**Feelings Showing**

Sadako awakened to the chirping of birds. Once again, it was another beautiful day in Le-Koro. She stretched herself, revealing her large bat-like wings, and letting out a yawn, which sounded more like the roar of a beast. She then caped her wings over her shoulders. When she stepped outside she saw groups of Le-Matoran, some working, most playing around.

"Good morning Sadako!" came Lewa's cheerful voice.

"Morning!" Sadako greeted in return.

With a wide grin on his face, Lewa asked, "Do you want to go sun-soaring with me?"

"Of course!" she replied. She would never turn down an invitation to go flying, or in her case gliding, with Lewa.

Lewa smiled as he turned his katanas into glider wings, and flew into the air. Sadako uncapped her wings and began digging her talons into a tree as she climbed to the top. Once at the top she spread her wings, and leapt into the wind. She looked up, and saw Lewa flying directly above her. She had developed feelings for the Toa of Air, but for some reason, she couldn't tell him.

_Could this be love? _She wondered. _If so, how can I tell him?_

"Sadako?" Lewa called, snapping the gargoyle from her thought. "I have something I want to show-see you. Come on!"

"Ok, but where is it?"

"You'll see!" he said with a wink. "It's this way-direction!"

Sadako nodded, gliding after the green Toa. They flew over a particular part of the jungle where she'd never been before. They landed in a tree just below. Sadako took a look around, but they were so high up in the tree, all she could see were leaves. She felt a hand grab her wrist, and pull her forward. Balancing carefully on the tree, Sadako let the hand lead her out of the treetop. Finally she found herself on a branch, Lewa holding her wrist, a smile on his mask. He pointed into the clearing below them. Sadako gasped. Below them was a clearing, which full of beautiful flowers.

"Lewa… it's beautiful…" she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Glad you like-enjoy it." Lewa said, smiling at Sadako's expression. "Because I've been…waiting-looking for someone special, to share-show it with."

"Really?" Sadako asked, astonished that he felt the same way she did.

Lewa nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. Unable to contain herself any longer, the gargoyle launched herself at the Toa and hugged him. She realized what she was doing, and quickly let go.

"Sorry-oops…" she said, than realized she had just said something in tree-speak again.

_Gah, I gotta stop doing that!_ She thought.

For the rest of the time they were in the clearing, neither said anything else, for nothing needed to be said. They merely held hands, and watched the sun set…

**To be continued…**


	13. Nazuna

_**I do not own the Toa, the Turaga, or the Matoran. The character Shadow belongs to shadow dragon04. The rest of the characters are mine.**_

**_I'm BAAACK! Florida was awesome. Couldn't write though, cause I didn't have a computer. Anywho, on with the story!_**

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 13**

**Nazuna**

"So kid, are you scared of heights?" Pohatu called, glancing down at Mahasin.

"Not yet!" the girl replied.

Pohatu and Mahasin had decided to go mountain climbing. It was great, aside from the fact that Mahasin's dress made her sweat like crazy.

_Damn dress! _She thought. _If I weren't Muslim, I would have gotten rid of this thing awhile ago!_

"Are we almost at the top?" Mahasin asked.

"Yep, just a few bios, and we'll be there."

"Good…" the girl muttered, sweat pouring from her brow.

Finally they reached the top. Once there, they looked at the view in front of them. The desert went on for miles and miles, stretching so far that the two couldn't even see the borders to the other Wahi.

"This is…amazing…" Mahasin muttered as she glanced at the surrounding area.

"It is, isn't it?" Pohatu replied, glancing at his partner.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a soft growl behind them. They whirled around only to see the leaves of a desert fern moving slightly. Cautiously, Mahasin and Pohatu crept over to the fern.

"What the hell!" Mahasin said with surprise as a baby tiger crawled out of the bush. "Um… I don't suppose tigers are native to Mata-Nui eh?"

"Tigers? Is that what that is?" Pohatu asked, pointing at the tiny creature.

"Yep, they're from my world. That's a baby tiger. I wonder where its mother is." Mahasin said, glancing around.

After seeing that there were no other tigers around, the African girl picked up the tiny animal.

"Uh Mahasin, what are you doing?" Pohatu asked.

"Taking it with us." she replied, scratching the cub behind its ears.

"You're joking, right? We can't just take in a wild animal."

"Oh come on, look at that little face! It's so cute!"

Pohatu sighed and said, "Fine keep it. But don't come crying to me when it takes off one of your fingers."

"I'll call you Nazuna." Mahasin cooed to the cub, ignoring the Toa of Stone.

Pohatu sighed again thinking, _This is gonna be a long climb back down…_

**To be continued…**


	14. Swimming Problems

**_I do not own any of the bionicle characters. The character Shadow belongs to shadow dragon04. The rest of the characters are mine._**

* * *

**Dimensions Apart: Chapter 14**

**Swimming Problems**

_Wow, it's dark down here…_ Toru thought, his silver tail twitching slightly.

The young half-demon had decided to go for a walk in the tunnels of Onu-Wahi. The problem was he hadn't told anybody where he was. That and he had no clue where he was. He also had no clue how to get back.

"Nice going Toru…" he muttered to himself. "You could have asked Onua to go with you but noooo you had to go off by yourself…"

He came to a fork-in-the-road and looked for left to right, trying to decide what would be his best bet. Then he saw a light in the left side of the fork.

_That could be Onu-Koro! _He thought to himself.

He ran down the tunnel, praying to a god he didn't believe in that this was the way back to the underground village. He came into a large cavern, lit by light-stones. He didn't recognize it, but knew one thing: this wasn't Onu-Koro. Suddenly, he heard the sound of something scuttling behind him. He turned around, and saw two large crab-like creatures, and he knew that they weren't Ussal crabs. He wondered what they were, than remembered Turaga Whenua's description of something that resembled them.

_Manas! _He thought with panic. _I am so damn dead!_

Not knowing what else to do, Toru broke into a run. He could hear the two creatures skittering after him, but he didn't dare look behind him to see for far behind him they were. He could hear them getting closer, that much he knew. He could hear something up ahead as well. It sounded like water…

_An underground river! _He thought, feeling even more fear then he had before.

He didn't know what was worse, the Manas, or the river. Toru couldn't swim, and was also afraid of water.

_Wait a minute, _he thought, a plan coming to mind. _If I can lure those two to the river, and maybe somehow get them to fall in, I can get rid of them once and for all._

Toru smiled, hoping that the plan would work. Finally he made it to the river. Turns out, the river was 100-feet or so beneath a cliff.

_Well, here goes…_ Toru thought as the Manas got closer.

As soon as the Manas were close enough to tackle him, Toru leapt out of the way and the crab-like creatures skidded off the edge. Toru stood up and sighed with relief. Suddenly, he felt a pincer grab onto his ankle, and he felt himself falling of the cliff.

_Shit!_ He thought in panic.

He felt himself hit the water and was under in a second. Toru thrashed wildly, feeling his worst fear well up inside him. In his panic, the young fox opens his mouth, air leaving his lungs and being replaced by water. He felt himself get pushed up to the surface by the current, only to be pulled back down by the undertow.

"ONUA!" Toru screamed when the current pushed him back up.

Then Toru felt his head smash into a rock and he blacked out.

* * *

"ONUA!" the Earth Toa heard his partner scream. 

The Earth Toa had gone looking for Toru after searching the village. Now hearing Toru's scream he quickened his running, praying to Mata-Nui that he'd make it in time. Soon he came upon an underground river. Suddenly he saw a familiar shape float through the water.

_Toru! _Onua's mind screamed.

From where the Earth Toa was standing it looked like the young boy appeared to be unconscious. Onua's eyes widened when the young half-demon sunk beneath the water. He quickly dove in after his partner. Onua swam toward Toru's limp body and pulled back up to the surface. As soon as he hauled the boy onto dry land, Toru began to cough up water. The boy opened his eyes and sat up, only to wince and clutch his head.

"Ow…" the boy groaned, still clutching his head.

"You ok?" Onua asked.

"I think so." Toru replied. Suddenly his face lit up and he said, "I got those Manas to fall into the river! I'll bet that's the last we'll see of them!"

"Um, Toru?"

"Yeah?"

"Manas know how to swim…"

Toru groaned and began mentally slapping himself again while Onua tried to keep a straight face.

_Sometimes it doesn't pay to get outta bed… _Toru thought.

**To be continued…**


End file.
